Field
The present invention generally relates to search engine technology and, more particularly, to conversion rate predictors.
Description of the Related Art
As the Internet has gained in popularity, it has become an increasingly common means through which to discover, research, buy, sell, and rent items. For example, it is common for individuals, retail merchants, and others to place listings on various websites for cars, real estate, rentals, merchandise, services, and many other categories of listings. Users traditionally may browse through these listings using well known navigation tools. Additionally, some websites allow a user to enter a search term or category to locate particular subjects or items of interest.
Typically, the searching mechanisms rely on an item listing containing a reference to the search term of interest. A deficiency of such a system is that item descriptions may be incomplete or may use a variety of terms to describe a given aspect of the item. Accordingly, the relevance of certain items to a search request may not be properly recognized by traditional systems and methods.